1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of support fixtures and more particularly, to such fixtures adapted for mounting onto a railing or the like.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Plants and flowers, particularly those mounted in flower boxes or flower pots, are always popular, particularly with condominium, apartment or townhouse dwellers, who frequently have no yard for plants to be placed in. However, even may individuals having yards or similar facilities increasingly make use of potted plants or flower boxes for decorative purposes.
Numerous types of hangers are available for hanging potted plants from overhead beams, rafters and so forth. In addition, shelves mounted to windowsills or walls by various types of shelf brackets are available for supporting potted plants or flower boxes. Such shelf brackets have been disclosed by both Bartlet and Rogers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,224,127 and 1,914,617, respectively). Generally, such shelf brackets are adjustable to the extent the shelf may be leveled when the brackets are mounted on different types of supporting structures. Such brackets are available for use in mounting such units as shelves or flower boxes to support structures. However, many are not applicable for use in mounting on wrought-iron railings and the like.
A number of disadvantages are of course associated with these types of support brackets which are designed principally for being detachable mounted on windowsills or on horizontal wall boards. Such brackets are, for example, not adapted for being mounted on or attached to wrought-iron railing as previously noted. These railings are those commonly found on balconies and around porches or patios where it is frequently desirable to have flower boxes or potted plants. For such railing use, the shelf brackets must not only be adjustable to enable leveling of a shelf or a flower box installed on the brackets according to different sizes and shapes of railing supports, but also provide means for securing the brackets to different sizes of railings so the brackets are not easily dislodged.
Furthermore, brackets of the types disclosed by Bartlet and Rogers receive the shelves at the top of the bracket to be level with, for example, a windowsill to which the brackets are mounted. As a result, flower boxes or potted plants or similar articles placed on the shelves could easily be knocked off the shelves, or the entire flower box itself could be dislodged. This is generally considered totally unsatisfactory for shelves or flower boxes mounted on railings, particularly on balconies from which the plants or articles might fall onto individuals or property below. There is, therefore, a need for an improved type of bracket arrangement or support fixture for mounting on railings and the like.